poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector Prime help Ryan/Galvatron's death
This is how Galvatron and Vector Prime help Ryan and Bertatron's death goes in Unfinished. see Ryan in the Realm of Primes Vector Prime: voice Prince Ryan F-Freeman Prime. looks up and sees Vector Prime Ryan F-Freeman: Vector Prime? Vector Prime: I shall always be watching over you from beyond time, Ryan. When your need is greatest, I shall be there. And now, I have a gift. flash of light happens and Ryan is on the moon with an orb next to him Bertatron: What unknown sorcery is this?! Ryan F-Freeman: Not sorcery, Bertatron. Just your downfall. his hand in the orb and pulls out Vector Prime's legendary sword Bertram T. Monkey: We really owe you a favor, Vector Prime. Bertatron: You think you can beat me alone? Galvatron: Hah. Bertatron and I are Villains. gasps and Sci-Ryan takes a photo Ryan F-Freeman: Vector Prime gave me this. Galvatron Vector Prime's sword This is a legendary sword called Rhisling. Galvatron: I suppose you have that and your Keyblade. Xgem: I guess Ryan's Matrix, Keyblade, Element of Confidence and Vector's sword have the same energy. Ryan Tokisaki: So, Ryan and Vector DOES represent the Element of Confidence. I knew it! I just knew it! nods Ryan F-Freeman: Prepare to meet your fate, Galvatron! Optimus Prime: I give you one last chance to surrender. Bertatron: Pah. You are stupid to the end. Optimus Prime: Very well. This shall be YOUR END! attacks but, Ryan swings Rhisiling and Bertatron gets pushed back with Galvatron Bertatron: That power! Galvatron: I am no longer Megatron like your twin, Bertatron. Ryan's got a new Autobot on Optimus Prime: Heh. Like old times. Sci-Ryan: Look like Galvatron is not reformed. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I hope Optimus can watch while me fight Bertatron and Galvatron. watches as Ryan gives Optimus Vector's sword and face Bertatron Ryan F-Freeman: Like Megatron, you and Galvatron will always lose, Bertatron! You and your twin think of nothing but destruction. None of your victories will last! Optimus Prime: You and your twin care about nothing but yourselves. No one cares about you! Galvatron: Grr. Bertatron: Ha. You just want to make fun of me. Ryan F-Freeman: And now, the time has come to put an end to your struggle! Galvatron: You are right, old friends. We waged this war for far too long. Optimus Prime: Only one shall stand, Galvatron. It ends here! Bertatron and Galvatron: Never! Optimus Prime: At last, the universe will be free of your evil. Ryan F-Freeman: Let's end this! and Optimus charge while Galvatron charges at Ryan. Optimus points Rhisling at Galvatron’s chest and impales him, shattering Galvatron's Sword in the process while Ryan hits Bertatron and he falls on the ground. A red smoke explodes Crash Bandicoot: Is Ryan ok? the smoke clears, Galvatron has been empaled by Ryan Galvatron: I still function.... You ... haven't won.... not while my... spark still burns... Ryan F-Freeman: You fought well. Optimus Prime: Goodbye, Galvatron. fades away Sci-Ryan: They did it! They did it! Cody Fairbrother: Nice fighting, brother. Evil Anna: That is really our finest hour! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. But you won't get rid of him that easy. Optimus Prime: Congragulations, Ryan. You saved the universe. blushes and giggles Bertatron: You'll pay for this, Ryan. Someday, when I meet up with Linda, Connor Lacey will be sorry! EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR WILL BE SORRY! transforms to jet mode and flies offCategory:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes